Broom Closet
by xXLostInWonderLandXx
Summary: Harry and Malfoy find themselves in an unlikey position o.o


**_Broom Closet_**

**_Harry x Malfoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just borrowing it for this fic...If I did it would be yaoi infested and full of vampires...so yeah...thank gawd I don't own it..._**

**_Authors note: My first fic on this site so be nice :) And reveiws will be greatly loved and treasured, arigatou!!!! 3_**

* * *

It was a rainy dreary day, rain pouring down continuously from the parched heaves, locking everyone in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everywhere, student moped around the long corridors hoping that something interesting would happen, anything to have an excuse not to do the extra Potions homework Professor Snape seemed to be piling on everybody. He seemed keen to kill everyone before the start of the third quarter.

Even worse still, Quidditch was cancelled that day, making the gloomy Saturday afternoon even gloomier without the roar of the crowd and taste of excitement to look forward too. On days such as this, even the library was full of people simply finding something interesting to do, even if it meant having to read a book on the life story of Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Weather's enough to drive anyone mad isn't it?" Ronald Weasly said dejectedly to Hermione as he sulked in the corner of the library, his chin resting lazily in his palm.

"Well, you should use this time to catch up on your Transfiguration homework. That essay isn't going to do itself you know." Hermione relied curtly, flipping open a rather large, dusty book that looked as if it hadn't been open in centuries. Of course this type of weather meant extra study time for a prodigy such as Hermione Granger.

"It will if you do it for me." Ron yawned. Hermione slammed the book such, sending a puff of dust into the air.

"You know I'm not going to do it for you, Ronald! Letting you copy my notes is one thing…"

Harry Potter yawned, bored, ignoring his friends bickering in the background, and peering apathetically out the window watching the drops of rain glide down the window.

He was so looking forward to the Quidditch match that day. Slytherin was off the hook this time, but Harry knew Gryffindor was going to pulverize them next time for sure. Angelina's complaining about the match being cancelled was ringing in his head and making him frustrated, not a good combination when you were about to keel over out of boredom.

Ron and Hermione were now in a full fledge argument that Harry wasn't very enthusiastic about enduring at the very moment, and only catching words like "lazy" and "know it all". With a sigh, he heaved himself out of the seat and started to make his way out of the crowded library, desperate to be anywhere else but there at the very moment.

Ron and Hermione stopped their mundane fight to ask him where he was going.

"Harry?" Ron asked as Harry threw his book bag over his shoulder hastily, nearly knocking over Hermione's leaning tower of Pisa book collection.

"I dunno, just out for a bit."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

That defeated the whole purpose of leaving since where every Ron and Hermione were, their bickering was sure to follow. Harry turned to them and flashed one of his best smiles.

"No, it's alright stay here; I'll be back in a few anyways. Better hurry up with that homework, Ron."

Ron groaned loudly as Harry turned on his heel to walk out, and hurrying past Colin Creevy who was armed with his camera…the one with absurdly bright flash. To Harry's mild surprise, the corridors were nearly empty except for a few first years who seemed utterly lost. In any normal mood, maybe he would have helped point them to where they were headed but at the moment he was in no mood to help anyone. His mood had been sour lately what with his best friends always arguing, O.W.L.'s looming over him sickingly every second of the day, no Quidditch, and he even had extra Potions to look forward to with his least favorite teacher, Snape who lately took it upon himself to bully Harry even more than usual.

Harry scowled miserably as he passed a window giving a clear view of the Quidditch pitch, depressingly empty. His Firebolt was crying for him under his bed back in the room, and he ached to fly across the pitch, free and feeling all his worries slip away with the rush of wind, his hand just begging to wrap aroud the sleek golden Snitch. He wouldn't even mind getting hit by a Bludger…..

With a grimace, Harry tore his eyes away from the empty playing field and continued walking towards he didn't know where.

He was so lost in thought and annoyed at well, everything, he didn't even realized he had wondered aimlessly towards the astronomy tower which was completely deserted.

Ah, just what he needed a place to calm down and collect his thoughts, even if some of them were infuriating. Harry sat down near a pillar next to a rather ugly bust of a witch he had never seen before, but was sure Hermione knew her life story. He leaned his head against the cool stone and closed his eyes, wishing for nothing more than to lose consciousness….And he got just that wish.

The bust fell over for some unknown reason, and bashing him on the head which felt like he had dived head first into a moving Hogwarts Express train. Seeing starts, Harry dizzily stood up, clutching his head and looking around stupidly for some clue as to how the accursed statue fell in the first place.

"Scar hurting again Potter? I suspect it means you're in need of another interview."

Just what Harry needed. He was frustrated, his head felt like it was about to split open, no Quidditch, and now the person he least wanted to see in the whole world was now snickering over him, his blond hair draped obnoxiously over blue arrogant looking eyes.

Draco Malfoy smirked at Harry who immediately leaned against a pole to prevent himself from falling over.

"Not now, Malfoy…" Harry snapped, trying not to look at that smug expression on his enemy's revolting face.

"Well, it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Where are your followers at anyways? The Mudblood and the poor one…."

"Shut up Malfoy…"

Malfoy smirked happily, glad to have Harry alone which made it easier to bully him. "Got tired of being your lackeys have they? Or maybe you think you put out a better image being a loner. The 'Chosen One' has to be mysterious?"

Harry's head was throbbing and felt five times its normal size, but nevertheless, he was going to take advantage of an empty corridor and shut Malfoy's mouth.

"And what about your little gang of gits?" Harry said, almost lazily, reaching into his pocket for his wand. "Send them off to do Death Eater Jr. duties? Maybe Voldemort has you doing his laundry now…."

Malfoy's cocky sneer disappeared from his face faster than a dissaparting house elf. Before the blonde could even open his mouth to most likely slither out another witty remark, Harry had already pulled out his wand.

" i Expelliarmus /i " He shouted, and a red spark flew from the tip of his wand and straight towards the little ferret who ducked down just before it hit, his face full of shock.

"Why you dirty… i Impedimenta /i !!" Malfoy yelled back and Harry barely had enough time to dodge the green blast which flew past him, bounced off a painting of the Bloody Baron, ricocheted off a stone wall, etched into another wall, and finally hit a tall statue of a mermaid Harry hadn't even noticed was there before. They watched, unmoving, as the statue rocked back and forth steadily, threatening to fall over. They stopped breathing as if any slight movement would send the statue plummeting to the cold unforgiving floor under it.

And surely enough…it fell to the unforgiving floor under it which was indeed, unforgiving.

Nothing seemed louder the crash that followed its fall, and bits of stone flew everywhere, the mermaid's head sliding on the marble floor and slamming into a piece of her fin making it shatter into another billion or so pieces. Harry and Malfoy stood rooted to the ground even after the breaking stopped, only to be thrust back into reality by Filch who was yelling up and down the corridor looking for the scene of the gruesome statue homicide.

Harry and Malfoy's eyes meet, and without further ado, they ran for it.

Speeding past the astronomy tower, past an empty dungeon (which was locked otherwise it would have been a great place to hide) and finally to nothing other then a dead end, a wall starring back at them accusingly.

Harry panted in even more annoyance then he was only ten minutes ago, which he thought was impossible.

Detention with Filch would be the cherry on top of a perfect day…..

Just as all hope was draining out of him, Filch's heavy footsteps only a corridor away, he spotted an old broom closet which was nearly hidden behind a suit of armor, the brown door thin and short, the stout armor nearly covering the whole thing.

A gift from God himself.

Harry dashed towards it without bothering to tell Malfoy about it, but of course Malfoy was right behind him, and Harry wasn't about lock him out since he would just tell Filch where he was anyways. The tiny door was an obvious sign the closet was going to be tiny as well, but Harry hadn't expected to be trapped in it with another body pressing uncomfortable against his.

The closet was dark of course, except for a few cracks in the door which was the only source of light. The air inside it was musty and stale, and Harry could distinctly feel what felt like a spider crawling down his spine.

All breathing stopped as Filch stalked into the hall, looking around venomously like a hawk peering into the trees for a helpless rodent to feed on. With a growl, and a few choice words, Filch moped away looking like he had lost a chance at a million dollars.

"He's gone…" Harry whispered as soon as he though the evil hall monitor was out of earshot.

"Brilliant…" Malfoy sighed in his normal snarky tone. "Open the bleeding door so I can get out, your elbow is lodged in my stomach…."

"Yeah yeah…."

Harry hastily fondled the door for the knob and found it, a little stub of a knob…which broke clean off with just the slightest turn of Harry's wrist…

For a moment, Harry stared blankly at the small brass knob in his hand, his situation not yet sinking in…..And then it did.

Harry gasped and thrust the knob back into the hole it had popped out of frantically as if it would magically slide back into place and the door would open and Ginny would be outside waiting to kiss him, he would end world hunger and then go upstairs for a nap in the common room.

Life wasn't that easy unfortunately, if anything, it was cruel.

"What's taking you so long, Potter? Can't even open a damn door? And they call you the Chose One…" The ferret was muttering half to himself behind Harry who was now about to bang his head against the door repeatedly until either it cracked it open, or his skull cracked open itself.

When neither happened, he turned back to the ferret who was still complaining.

"Um, the knob fell off…" Harry said curtly, not wanting to waste words, since he knew what was coming anyways.

"You twat!" Malfoy yelped, snatching the knob out of Harry's hand which he was holding up as proof they were going to starve to death in a broom closet. "I can't believe you No one can be as dim witted as you Potty!"

"Well if you hadn't attacked me in the hall back there and knocked down that damn statue!"

"How dare you! Don't pin this on me! You started this whole mess yourself!"

"Wait, can't we blast it open with our wands?" Harry asked suddenly enlightened with the thought that he was a wizard, and wizards had long since evolved into being smart enough to open wooden doors.

"Right, and get Filch back here to throw us in detention? Here, move aside so I can get my wand, I know a spell."

Harry groaned as Malfoy pushed him, sending him into the wall which was rough and slimy for some reason Harry didn't want to dwell on.

"Ow! That was my rib cage you git" Harry hissed as Malfoy's elbow which was now lodged in between his bones.

"Well if you would move your ass over so I can reach my pocket…"

"It's not exactly a common room in here.."

"Ow! A fuc- That was my foot you twat!"

"Well move!!"

"I can't!"

"Ugh, scoot to the right!...No MY right!"

Harry had been in a few rather awkward and uncomfortable moments before, but nothing like this. Nothing came close.

Malfoy's arms had somehow wrapped around Harry's waist, and his face was up against his chest, not to mention the ferrets left leg was now in between Harry's, and moving dangerously upward.

"This isn't working!" Harry let out a muffled yell, since Malfoy was moving again and smashing Harry's face into his side.

"Fine, let me get your wand instead…"

As noted before, nothing was more awkward than this….

Malfoy missed Harry's pocket by about, oh say a foot, and instead made contact with his crotch. Harry let out a muffled gasp and straightened himself up to that he could breathe in air instead of Malfoy's robes. Even more awkward still, Malfoy had no idea where his hand was and was now groping it and patting it for Harry's wand.

"Where the bloody hell is it!?" Malfoy spat angrily, giving Harry another hard pat making him gasp and lean forward a little. Why he didn't tell Malfoy what he was doing...he had no idea. "Maybe it's in your other pocket?" Malfoy said airily and tried to turn to get onto Harry's other side, only resulting in his butt making full contact with Harry's now throbbing crotch.

Malfoy froze, realizing what he had just done, and not knowing what to do next.

"Urm….Sorry."

"S'alright…" Harry said quietly, his face now flushed. He was reacting, and it didn't help that Malfoy was now wiggling against him trying to get into a more dignified position but only making it worse.

Harry couldn't help but let out a low groan as the little ferret rubbed his thigh against his aching erection. His pants felt uncomfortably tight all of a sudden. The Slytherin yet out a yelp of pain as Harry accidentally drove his knee into the blonde's thigh just as he was turning around, making the situation worse then it had been mere seconds ago, if that was even possible, which, apparently, it was.

The mortal enemies now found themselves, stuffed in a musty, filthy broom closet, one with an erection screaming at his through his pants, and the other now so close to him, his breathe could be felt on his cheek. Malfoy had turned around making Harry feel like he had the ferret in a tight embrace…did Malfoy always smell this sweet? Where his hips always so mesmerizing slender and alluring?

" i No….no…its just the damn teenage hormones…..I AM NOT having these thoughts for Draco-I mean! Malfoy…Oh Merlin… /i " Harry's thoughts were now scrambled as Malfoy cursed under his breath (which Harry distinctly felt on his neck) and squirming against Harry's hips, making him feel like he was melting.

"M-malfoy…D-don't move like that…" mumbled Harry, trying his best t keep himself under control. Malfoy was looking so delicious at the moment….or rather feeling delicious since there was hardly any light to see in the hell turned heaven closet.

"Shut up, Potter…" Malfoy spoke quietly, but not in his normal arrogant tone that Harry loathed so much. The cracks on the door that let light trickle in shown on the ferrets face gently, allowing Harry to make out flushed cheeks.

Malfoy was blushing?

Harry didn't have to guess why as something hard poked up against his inner thigh. A fluttering feeling arose in the pit of his stomach and he bit his lip as his erection grew harder at this revelation. How was Malfoy suddenly so sexy?

Screw morality, esthetic, and over-all decency!

Harry roughly grinded his hips forward with a low groan, and earning a loud gasp from Malfoy.

"W-what are you doing?!" Malfoy hissed, his face now a brilliant shade of pink making Harry's lust swell up like a balloon about to burst.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, resting his lips in the nape of the Slytherins oh so silky and smooth neck. "Cant…help it."

He thrust against the other boy's hips once more making Malfoy moan quietly in Harry's ear.

"Keep going…" Malfoy whispered, making Harry look at him in surprise. Harry's heart jumped at the sight of the boy under him, barely able to see in the dim lit space.

Malfoys cheeks were a light shade of pink and his white blonde hair was draped over icy blue eyes, seductively look up into Harry's green ones.

The blonde's breathing hitched as Harry complied, grinding their hips together, melting in the pleasure it unleashed throughout their entire bodies.

"Ah…H-Harry…" Malfoy moaned lightly as he kissed the black haired boy's neck hungrily.

Harry had ever heard Malfoy like this before and it made him want even more. To hear Malfoy scream his name, moan it. An almost feral desire came over Harry like a tsunami and he took their ministrations one step further. His long fingers probed Malfoy's black school pants, while his other hand tugged at the ferret's silver and green Slytherin tie in an attempt to see more skin. They moaned together as Harry undid Malfoy's zipper and pulled the blonde's pulsating cock against his. They rocked their bodies together hungrily, lusting for the contact of flesh, wanting more with every rough movement.

Malfoy moaned as he felt the Chosen Boy's skilled fingers slide up and down his slicked cock gently, and light kissed him heatedly on the lips. Harry paused, slightly taken aback before kissing the Slytherin back, their tongues in a fight for dominance but not really caring how won. With one last thrust, Malfoy moaned Harry's name loudly, cumming into his hand, Harry following shortly after.

Heavy pants filled the small space as the two boys leaned against either side of the still gathering themselves up.

Harry couldn't believe what had just taken place in this small, junky little broom closet. There was no going back now, nothing could take back what they had just done and boy was it awkward.

Malfoy was obviously going over the same thing without that white blonde head of his. His face was flushed as he gingerly zipped his pants back up and ran his fingers thru this silky hair.

No one dared to speak a single word.

Several minutes passed before Harry finally broke the awkward silence which was now so thick, a knife could cut through it.

"So…umm….How do you reckon we get out of here?" Harry mumbled gawkily, trying to push the door open with his arm, but with no luck.

"Don't try to be cute, Potter…" Malfoy replied heatedly, shifting his body away from Harry, or as much as he could which was about an inch. "Don't try to pretend that didn't happ-"

"I'm not going to pretend anything!" Harry nearly yelled back, making the ferret scowl. "We're…we're just going to have to…urm…keep a secret I suppose…"

"Gee, did you think that up all by yourself, Potty?" Malfoy said curtly, but Harry could see him smiling gently at him through the cracks of lights.

The world works in many strange ways and, God can sometimes send an angel to save the day, at this particular moment, the angel was greasy haired and hooked nosed.

"What-are-you-doing-in-here?" The curt and lazy voice of Severus Snape chimed in as he forced the door open from the outside, sending the two boys spilling out onto the marble floor. "Do I even want to know what is happening here?" Snape says coolly as Harry a Malfoy get up to their feet.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Professor." Malfoy says with a sneer at Harry. "Potter just got us in a bit of a pinch."

Harry just stood in front of two of the people he really hated without saying a word, after all what could he say?

"The both of you get back to your dorms before I find it in myself to tell Filch who broke that revolting bust and statue…" Snape orders, pointing off to the dorms with an annoyed expression on his thin face.

The boys wasted no time and hurried off on their way, Snape starring after them suspiciously.

No one spoke as they walked through the empty halls until the corridors broke off, one leading to the dungeons, the other leading to the stairway.

"Well…" Harry said quietly as they started to go their separate ways.

Malfoy smirked at him, that arrogant smirk Harry so hated, but this time it didn't bother him.

Harry smirked back and watched as Malfoy stalked his way into the dungeons to the Sytherin common room.

Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship? At least a very secret one…..


End file.
